


suburbia

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Series: drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 2
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

The last thing he can remember are the headlights of a car speeding towards him. He wakes up from a perfect bed, in a perfect bedroom. They’re not his, but in his mind he knows in a way they are. He walks down the stairs to get his mail. Not that he usually does, but he knows he’s supposed to. The suburb his house is in is perfect. Too perfect. He gets the newspaper and an envelope from the mailbox and returns inside. He opens the letter and reads the first words.

SERGIO PÉREZ MENDOZA  
AFTERLIFE: CATHOLIC HEAVEN  
APPLICATION PENDING


End file.
